Fertilizers are increasingly important in view of the world food shortage. Fertilizers containing both sulfur and nitrogen have been found to be advantageous over fertilizers containing only nitrogen.
In a steel making plant often gases from the coking operations contain quantities of ammonia gas which has been employed to make dry fertilizer. It also has been found that the ammonia in the coking gas can be advantageously used to produce an improved liquid fertilizer concentrate.